


Coming Out Of The Dark

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Future, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Five and a half years ago, things in his life were completely different. He would just be Brian fucking Kinney, the asshole. Brian fucking Kinney, the heartless shit. Or Brian fucking Kinney, a man who bangs his own drum,  and while at it, manages to bang every damn man in Pittsburgh.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: We finished this story almost three months ago, so since I am the worst procrastinator on this planet, only now did I got around to edit it out, correct and finally, post it. So, we hope someone out there will enjoy this story and will tell us all about it. *hint,hint* There are few more stories laying around on my hard drive, so you can expect more from the two of us. *lol*  


* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Up to now for me, it's been hands against stone_

The city of New York shined brightly, like a diamond in the rough. Just as she always did. Despite the incident of 9/11, she still shone with a magnificent splendor, that blinded those, that came to visit her. At first, Justin too had been blinded. Then, the months crept up on him and he stayed locked away in his studio, painting like a mad man. Barely coming out to eat. And only then, when his stomach growled so loudly, that it disrupted his concentration. After all, a man can work on a minimal amount of food and water alone. It has been proven time and time again. But, how long can a man work on just a half of a soul?

 

The studio is flooded with canvas after canvas. Each with a brilliant array of colors, painted with skill and awe inspiring. Just like the work, that had got him the praise to begin with. But, as the circle tightens around the blond artist in the middle of the room, more canvas’ can be seen, each only partially finished. A nose here, an eye there, a thigh, a cheek. Each a part of the human form. One he knows intimately, as the flecks of green and gold stare back at him from the painting to his right. He knew every single detail of this man better then he knew himself. Just to stare too long into that eye, gave him shivers of apprehension. Even now, some five months later, Justin could not block out the way Brian could make him feel. He had come to New York and made the contacts that he needed. And now? Now, he was fulfilling his agreement. He had to have twenty pieces ready by December and so far, he had fifteen Justin Taylor originals. And about twenty unfinished Brian Kinneys’ surrounding him. Long blond hair, now reaching his shoulders, fluttered forth from the cool, night breeze, wafting in from the open window. 

 

Blue hues stared absentmindedly at a blank canvas in front of him. A glass of Jim Beam in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. He’d been staring at the same blank material for hours now. The muse inside of him seeming to have died, just as his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. A single tear traced its way down the pale, velvet skin of his cheek, caressing down his face and falling to the floor, following the same path, that his knees long to do. But, he couldn’t. He had to make it. To be the best homosexual that he could possibly be. The clock over head made an annoying moo sound, telling him that it was already eight o’clock. He could kill Daphne for buying that damn thing. It was annoying, but it also brought a slight smile to his face, remembering his friend's corny sense of humor. He drew in a deep breath and sighed. The tear finally faded away. He hadn’t shed any tears, since that night he had left the loft over five months ago. Then, it had seemed like it was only time, as Brian had said. Now, it felt like forever and he couldn’t breathe. 

 

Raising the glass to his lips, he swallowed the strong liquid and felt it dull the edges of pain away for a few seconds. Only for the fire to burn a path down his throat and increase the sensations tenfold. With a sudden angry burst of energy, the empty glass was flung towards the canvas. Tinkling spray of shards danced on the floor, the canvas making a dull, thudding sound, as it too hit the hardwood. The blond shook his head in despair. He had to get over this hump. He had to move on. But how could he? When everything he fucking loved was still in Pittsburgh? Carefully, bare feet picked their way across the cold floor, so as not to step on the glass. He sat down on the window sill and gazed out into the darkness. He couldn’t help but wonder. Was Brian missing him, as much as he was missing Brian? The cigarette brought him back to reality, as the burning ember slowly turned the tobacco and paper into ash, the heat from it turning the tips of his fingers black. A casual pluck from his fingers, he sent the spiraling orange flames flickering down to the ground. He watched, as that too faded into black. Like his world. Empty and fading fast. The phone rang at that precise moment, his only saving grace. It was his mother making plans for him to come home over the Christmas holiday and without thinking of the consequences, he agreed to come home.

***

Five and a half years ago, things in his life were completely different. He would just be Brian fucking Kinney, the asshole. Brian fucking Kinney, the heartless shit. Or Brian fucking Kinney, a man who bangs his own drum, and while at it, manages to bang every damn man in Pittsburgh. Five and a half years ago, he was a completely different man. A boy, really. A boy, still standing in front of the candy store, not even realizing what he wanted, what he was waiting for. And then, he came along. After that, things were never the same. So, when they decided to cancel the wedding, he didn't think too much of it. At that point, he wasn't really sure things like that would really work for them. Now, 5 months later, all he really wanted was Justin. All he needed was Justin. Naturally, everyone expected him to just revert to his old self. A mindless fucking machine, that just wanted to shake his ass and fuck everything that moved. And he tried. He really did. He tried so hard, it ached sometimes, but the further it went, the worse it got. And almost six months later, he was a fucking mess. So, here he was. Sitting in the house he bought for them. Alone. A glass of Jim Beam in one hand, a ring box in the other. And it was hopeless. He knew it. Justin would never again walk over that threshold. Why would he ever come back to Pitts? When entire new world was waiting for him out there? It just didn`t make sense. So utterly lost in his thoughts, that he never heard the door bell ringing or someone knocking at the door for that matter. What would be the fucking point anyway? Probably some bible book salesman, telling him that he should repent from his wicked ways, when all he really wanted to do was bury himself inside of Justin's ass.

 

Ted was worried about Brian. True, they had never been the best of friends, but he liked to think that their relationship had evolved, since he had started working for the man. Over the last five months, Ted had seen a side that none of their friends did. From the late nights at work, to the even later nights at Babylon. It was, as if Brian was trying almost too hard to revert back to his old ways. And after days of not seeing Brian at work or at the club, he had decided to hunt the big guy down. He tried all their usual haunts after going by the loft. Brian was not answering or returning any calls. So, with a great deal of dread and very little bravado, he was now knocking on the door, belonging to the mansion Brian had bought for his Sunshine. The corvette was parked in the front, so the odds were very good, that he was home too and when there was no answer, he went on in. He expected a lot of things. Maybe even a full all out orgy. But, seeing Brian sitting alone, in front of a fireplace and staring lifelessly into it, was not on the agenda. There wasn’t even a fire going and for several minutes, Ted just stared at the backside of his friend, before walking over to join him. Settling down on the hardwood surface next to Brian, he waited for the brunette to speak. And for awhile, they sat like that. His presence was never acknowledged, but he knew Brian was aware of him. It was Ted, who broke the silence first. 

 

“You should go see him.”

 

“This is where I proposed.” replied Brian, seeming to just ignore what Ted just said.

 

“Maybe stay a weekend or two with him.” stated Ted.

 

“He didn’t believe me at first. Thought I was full of shit, but then, that fucking smile lit up and I knew….This is the right choice.”

 

He could tell that Brian had been drinking. Probably for awhile now and he really didn’t know, how he was going to get through to him. Brian Kinney could be stubborn as a damn mule, when he wanted to be.

 

“I think…” 

 

“No, Teddy. No thinking…It's not allowed here. I’ve done too much of that already. Makes my dick soft.” he muttered.

 

“Thought self-doubt made your dick soft?” 

 

“Yeah, that too.”

 

“Then, why are you doing this Brian?”

 

“Doing what, Ted? Toasting the new homestead? I was actually thinking of having an all night orgy here this weekend, to break in the place” Ted just shook his head. 

 

"Brian, in the years that I have known you, I have never seen you, as happy as when you were with Justin. It took me and Blake the long way around to get where we are. I was damn lucky, that things didn't work out with Tad that night and Emmett talked me into going on that trip anyway. And I met Blake. It took a bomb to show you, how much you love Justin. But what will it take to make you realize, that you deserve to be happy? I know he has always thought so."

 

“Why Theodore, I didn’t know you cared.” snarked Brian, determined to return his heart back to where he thought it belonged. Behind a wall made of titanium, that no one would break through this time.

 

“I do. But not as much as Justin.”

 

“When did you turn all philosophical on me, Ted?”

 

“I suppose around the same time I had plastic surgery to try and fix up, what I thought needed fixing, when the only thing wrong with me, was _me_.”

 

“How profound. And this came about, because…”

 

“I started listening to my heart more, Brian, and not my head.”

 

With those words, Ted stood up, patting Brian on the shoulder. 

 

“I can look after the business for a few days, Brian. Look after yourself and maybe… listen to your heart, instead of your head or what other people in your life think you should do. “ 

 

All that could be heard was the soft clicking of Ted’s shoes, followed by the overwhelming silence, once he had shut the door behind him. Leaving Brian, as he had found him. Alone.


	2. Part Two

**CHAPTER ONE**

This was so not the place he wanted to be going to after just arriving in Pittsburgh. Also, the last thing he wanted was to delve up old wounds, but Debbie had gave him the promise of castration if he didn’t show up for Sunday dinner. So first, he made sure, that everything had arrived safe and sound at his studio in the Pitts, which no one even knew that he was still keeping up the rent for. But with the paintings that he had sold, he could afford to do that. And secretly, a part of him did yearn to be closer to home. _Home equaling Brian._ Blue hues narrowed on the red door of Debbie’s house. Definitely not ready for this but having no other choice, he inhaled deeply and finally knocked on the offensive piece of wood. It was immediately opened by Emmett.

 

“Oh my god!” squealed Emmett, taking a step back to look at Justin whose hair had grown long once more, almost reaching his shoulders. If he was adorable before, he was outright fucking hot right now. 

 

“Gorgeous, baby. You look simply gorgeous.”

 

Justin tucked his head down a little and grinned, but soon was enveloped in a huge hug.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Emm.”

 

Ted and Blake were next in line to welcome Justin home. Ben and Hunter followed. Michael didn’t look very enthusiastic about his being here, but he was not surprised by that at all. Carl shook his hand too and clapped him on the back. It wasn’t long before the familiar _“Sunshine!”_ was screeched and for a few quick moments, he forgot about the fact that breathing was important, because she squeezed the air right out of him. 

 

“Deb, he’s turning three shades of blue.” stated Emmett with a warm smile.

 

“That sounds like a country song...” mumbled Ted under his breath and got a glare from Deb, that could easily turn him into a pillar of salt right there on the spot.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry baby.” She didn’t let him go though, just loosened up a little and it was then Justin seen Brian walk down the steps. For a few seconds, their gazes met and held. His breath was whooshed right out of him again. 

 

The look didn’t last long, as Brian silently made his way outside and sat down on the steps. Justin was the last person that he had expected to see here, but then again, how would he know the kid was coming home? It’s not like they or rather he had been trying to keep in contact. Though, unbeknownst to them all, he had indeed been keeping a check on Justin and his art. He knew the kid was making a small fortune off his paintings now. 

 

It seemed like forever before he finally got out all of his hellos and was able to do exactly what he had been wanting to do. Follow Brian. He found him sitting out back on the steps. A half smile curved his lips, as he watched Brian light up a joint. God, these were the times he fucking missed. Kicking back any reservations that he might’ve had, he sat down on the steps beside Brian and they both took turns passing the joint back and forth. 

 

“I never thought I would see you again.” whispered Brian.

 

“I figured as much.” came the hushed response. 

 

A chill worked its way down his spine and he instinctively slid closer to Brian for warmth. December in the Pitts was known for its cold weather. Perhaps not even a blink of an eye later, Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulders. It was just instinctual for them. Justin reaching out to Brian for something so simple and Brian reacting by giving Justin exactly what he needed. In this case, a simple gesture of offering his own body heat to keep the smaller form of Justin’s warm.

 

They sat there silently for the longest time. Just content to be close to each other. Nothing else really mattered at that moment. Their bodies so close together, that seemed as if they were one. Six long months apart and exactly nothing changed. Still, they felt the same about each other. Still, they wanted to spend every single fucking second together. Still, they knew each other better than anyone else did. And at that moment, nothing could penetrate the wall around the two of them. They just existed in their own world, where no words were needed.

 

Behind them, the door opened and unbeknownst to them, Deb and Jen stood there silently for a few seconds. Happy that things for Brian and Justin seemed to be on the up rise for once. Silently, Deb closed the door and went back inside the house, Jen trailing behind her. Once the two of them sat down at the table, Deb couldn’t resist but gush. 

 

"Damn! Those two could be separated for ten years and spend half of their lives on different continents, but still,they would gravitate towards each other. That’s fucking beautiful! Don’t you think so, Jen?" 

 

Justin’s mom grinned, her blue eyes so similar to Justin’s, that it was almost confusing. But Michael couldn’t let it slide. 

 

"Yeah, it’s real fucking beautiful how he keeps walking out on Brian!"

 

Deb blinked slowly, not able to believe him. She was sure, that she hadn’t brought him up to be so rude. Especially since Jen was sitting right there, and almost everyone missed the hell out of Sunshine. 

 

"Michael, that isn`t any of your business.” Deb enunciated, as if Michael was slow. 

 

"And I thought Brian was your best friend." She added, hoping he would pick up on what she was saying. But no such luck. He just kept harping all over Justin. Justin once again seemed like Public Enemy #1. Everything was his fault all of a sudden. 

 

"Michael, leave it alone. Brian knows what he wants. Can you, for once, stay out of it?" Ben tried to make him see reason. But, Michael was hellbent on demonizing one Justin Taylor.

 

“Whenever Brian opened himself up to him, he picked up and ran for the greener pastures. So, you can say it all you want, but he always breaks his heart!" 

 

Jen was completely shocked at what she was hearing. She didn't know, that Michael felt this way about their relationship. Still, she didn't want to cause any problems, so she just excused herself from the table and went up the stairs and to the bathroom. And suddenly, one Taylor sitting at the table finally spoke. Little or by now, not so little, Molly. 

 

"You know, I might be 14 years old , but if you love your best friend so damn much, Michael, why do you wish for him to be so fucking miserable?"

 

For once, Michael Novotny was the one left speechless. He knew, that all his comebacks could`ve worked on their friends, but this kid, this almost woman was too smart. Fucking Taylors! He felt her almost picking inside his brain, searching for answers she already had. And he didn't want that. So for now, he kept his mouth shut.

 

Ben took it all in and underneath, he felt a burning anger at this outburst. He was not going down the _Michael mooning over Brian_ stage again. It was old and already outplayed. 

 

“I’m sorry Debbie, but I just remembered a thesis, that I have to finish for a seminar that I am giving tomorrow.” 

 

The redhead sighed and shot a dark look at Michael 

 

“You little asshole!” she snapped. 

 

“ _Maaa..._ ” She shook her head and looked at Ben.

 

“Maybe you could take _this_ with you?” She jutted her thumb back at Michael.

 

“I can't believe you would rather have that, that …” He could not even finish, as she shot him another look. 

 

“What I want is for his homecoming to be a fucking good one and if that takes kicking my own flesh and blood out of the house for awhile, because he’d been acting like a complete moron, then so be it.” 

 

Grumbling in frustration, Michael grabbed his coat and pulled it on, following Ben and Hunter out the door. And once again, the house seemed a little warmer, now that the frost had left the building. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Jen. My son can be such…” Jen just shook her head 

 

“All sons can be. Don’t worry about it, Deb. I just hate, that he feels that way about Brian and Justin. For the longest time, I couldn’t figure it out myself. But then, I slowly got to the point where as long as they have it figured out and they're happy, that’s all that really matters.”

 

“Got that right and I know both of them have been pretty fucking miserable without each other. Could hear it in their voices, stubborn pricks…” She muttered the last word.

 

About fifteen minutes later, the couple finally came back inside from the cold. Both with rather sheepish smiles on their faces and for once, Brian was not making any snarky comments. 

 

“Where’s the happy couple and little lost boy?” he inquired.

 

“They left. Ben had some work to do and they did ride in the same car” stated Deb, not about to go into the details.

 

“Ah…” was all he stated and then, glanced down at Justin. Grabbing the end of Justin’s sleeve and tugging him towards the kitchen table. 

 

“I’m not about to ask if you’re hungry, because I already know you are. It was your stomach that kept breaking through the peace and quiet outside.”

 

Justin smirked at Brian, then followed it up with a playful elbow in his side 

 

“Shut up.” He grinned, following Brian to the table, their bodies gravitating towards each other.

 

“I think mother Taylor would agree that you need to eat more vegetables. We all know you lived on junk food alone out there in New York.” The statement was promptly followed up by Brian grabbing a carrot from the salad and bringing it to Justin’s lips with a tongue in cheek smile.

 

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian’s comment.

 

“Well, you should know better than anyone.” he muttered. Lips parting as perfect white teeth bit down on the carrot.

 

“Mhmm” purred Brian in response. lost in the image of Justin Taylor’s lips parting, even it was to bite into the vegetable.

 

“Jesus” muttered Debbie “You two get a fucking room already.” 

 

She tried to sound disgruntled, but nothing could hide the knowing smile she shared with Jennifer.

 

Ted glanced over at the pair from the living room and squeezed Blake’s hand. Hoping that Brian listened to what he said over a week ago about following his heart. Because if anybody belonged together, it was certainly those two.

 

“I think it’s sweet.” swooned Emmett, huge grin on his face. Of course, there was no real response to the statement, but _somehow_ , they all knew. Sunshine was going nowhere.


	3. Part Three

  
Author's notes:

To everyone that read this before, I want to say how sorry I am that it was so long from my last update. The problem is, RL was a complete bitch to me and though I have this written from the beginning to end, I simply didn't have the time to edit it all and post. So if you guys like, don`t hesitate to leave some feedback. It would be the coolest thing ever and I plan to post the rest of the story now more regularly (at least once a week). Much love to my good friend [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=my_alexander)[my_alexander](http://www.livejournal.com/users/my_alexander/), who wrote this with me a while ago and whom I miss like hell. :)

* * *

 

**CHAPTER TWO**  

 

 

_Two weeks later and one week before Christmas_

 

They had been seeing each other pretty steadily for the last two weeks. No out loud promises had been spoken as of yet. Almost as if both were afraid if one of them actually said something, that some force of nature would rip them apart yet again like it always did.

"Shit...what thoughts..." muttered Justin, as he dropped his brush into the paint and really looked at the painting that sat in front of him.

Finally, he could stop and rest. His last five paintings were finished. He knew that coming home would be exactly what he needed to get himself back on track. He had been painting non-stop for the last forty eight hours, but the hermit status he adopted seemingly paid off. He was finally done. Also, it was now that his stomach took the time to remind him that during the painting brainstorm, he'd pretty much ate nothing. He grabbed his jacket of the chair and headed out, leaving the result of his temporary self-isolation behind. There was still leftover paint on his clothes and a smidge of the damn thing on his cheek, but he simply didn't care. He was suddenly fucking starving. Just as he rounded the corner to his building, the familiar green corvette pulled in front of the building. And as if fate would have it, Brian and Justin missed each other by mere seconds. Putting his car in park, Brian climbed out, searching through the pockets of his jacket for the keys to Justin's place. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to push the nervousness that he wouldn't ever admit he felt, out of this body, his breath a lump of fog leaving into the atmosphere. 

"Jesus Sunshine, you need to move out of this fucking place..." Brian sighed, a scowl on his face. He didn't like this part of town and he really didn't like the hell hole that Justin was living in, but if this is what it took for the artiste to find his muse, so be it. 

Meandering his way up the stairs, he lifted his hand to knock, but instead decided to let himself in. The blond was no where to be found, but that didn't stop Brian from walking further inside. A smile of pure pride crossed his handsome features, as he noticed the last five Justin Taylor originals sitting out to dry. 

"My little Picasso," he murmured softly, his fingers stopping an inch from one of Justin's paintings. 

Each canvas received a glowing appraisal from hazel eyes. He always knew his boy was talented, but there were times like now that Justin really out did himself. As he kept looking, he came across something familiar. He fought to keep the chuckle inside. There, on the canvas, almost mocking him was his damn _eyeball._ Of all things.... Shaking his head, he came upon several more paintings, each of a particular body part that he knew perfectly. They were all of him. At that precise moment, his heart strings felt that all too familiar tug. His Sunshine had been just as lost without him. 

Half way to the deli, Justin realized that he forgot his wallet and hurried back before reaching the store. Surprised to see Brian's car sitting out front but still secretly pleased, he headed upstairs. In the doorway, the blond now stood transfixed and watched while the emotions played across Brian's face as he studied each painting. 

"Brian..." he murmured lovingly, seeing the warmth flood across his lover's features.

Brian whirled around with an expression on his face akin to a kid that had just gotten caught by his mother with his hand in the cookie jar. And then, he smiled.

"Hey. Just admiring your work."

"And…?"

"What? Still looking for my approval?"

"Fuck no. I know it's good. Some of my best work in fact," stated Justin with a smile tugging at his lips.

"And still so modest. It seems your master taught you well," teased Brian, as he stepped away from the art work and walked towards his lover. 

"Careful. You'll get paint on you," murmured the blond, as he was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Mhmm…like I give a shit about that..." whispered Brian. So many emotions were playing inside of him right now. His cheek pressed against the top of Justin's head, as he held the blond close. 

"Listen, I was thinking…"

"That's never a good sign."

"Shut up, twat." 

He gave Justin an extra squeeze still holding him close, his lungs full of sweet Justin scent.

"It's obvious we're a lot better together than we are apart, so maybe we should just fucking get married already."

A shocked Justin pulled back from the embrace. Blue eyes studied the handsome features of the man in front of him. Searching for any sign that Brian was joking, but he failed to find any.

"How romantic." 

"Hmm…and romance has done so well by us in the past," replied Brian with a roll of his eyes..

"So…just like that?"

"Mhmm.."And the discussion about it was closed once and for all, just like that, as they disappeared inside the bedroom, a trail of clothes left behind them on the floor.

***

_A day before New Year's Eve_

Brian couldn't shake that giddy feeling he used to assume that kids got just before Christmas. His Christmases never were what all other kids had. What Justin most likely had once upon a time. Still nonetheless, the Christmas this year has already come and gone and his mood didn't change one bit. Few minutes earlier he spoke to Justin on the cell, the two of them acting like hardcore teenagers, as he walked through the corridors of Winnetka. Shit. They have actually done it. No one knew about it yet and in some wicked kind of way, it was even more exciting keeping it under wraps for the time being. Plus, family interference has never done them any favors before either. Of course, Justin would tell Jen, because she was his mother and Brian was more than fine with that. The truth was, he kinda liked Jen. She was really something and Brian was grateful that Justin had someone like her for a mother. Small blessings and all. But everyone else would simply have to wait for now. 

Scribbling the last remaining lines on the papers for the couples benefits, he finally put his autograph on the dotted line and went to drop it off on Ted's desk. He would put it all through the system. As he was nearing Ted's office, he glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:35 PM. Well, if he is done with this, he could be back home with Justin in 20 minutes tops. And just the thought of it put a grin on his face, as he unconsciously twirled the platinum band on his ring finger. Carefully, he pushed the office door open and walked to the desk, ready to drop the papers on the surface. And then, he realized something. There was light already on in there. And he wasn't the one who turned it on. Just as his mind connected the last two dots, Ted walked inside the office. But right now was already too late to pick up the papers and disappear. He would just have to bear it. 

"Ted, what are you doing here so late? Wouldn't your wife be disappointed that you're already missing family dinners?" 

He tried to play his way out of Ted actually reading the papers any time soon, but fate just wouldn't play his game tonight. Before he could grab them without Ted actually seeing, Ted had them already in his hands, skimming it through. And that was when it happened. All Brian could do at this point was just suffer through it.

"Oh, my God, WHAT?????" Brian decided that playing stupid might be his saving grace. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Schmidt? Did I spell something wrong?" An attack was usually the best possible defense.

But somehow, the image of Ted almost choking on the coffee he was guzzling like water when he came in, was even funnier than he could ever imagine.

"Justin Taylor - KINNEY???" Ted screamed, once he coughed up the last drop of coffee he had in his body. Brian simply smirked without a word, displaying the ring on his finger, as he crossed his arms still standing there casually. 

"Oh my fucking Christ, you did it! You fucking did it! Oh, shit. Wait till I tell this to Deb and the rest of the group. You will be SO dead, you won't even realize when it hits you."

But neither Brian nor Ted could wipe that ever present grin off their faces. This was still the best thing that could've happened. 

"Theodore, this stays between us for now, you understand? When Justin and I are ready, we will tell them ourselves, but if anyone gets even a peep of this, I'll know it was you who spilled the beans. And I will fucking cut your balls off, ok?" 

Knowing just how serious Brian must be by using the balls threat, considering what he had been through close to two years ago. Ted just nodded his head. 

"Ok, ok, I'll tell no one. But you better tell them soon, because I don't think I could survive Deb's questions, if she starts to suspect anything. You know how she gets. For Christ sake, that woman is better than CIA and FBI put together. Merciless like a bulldog. Actually, if I may say so, she reminds me a little of...uh, Justin." Ted swallowed hard, waiting for Brian's reaction to his statement.

Brian shook his head at that, smirk still alive and well on that beautiful place of his. 

"Schmidt, I would be careful about comments like that. You are, after all, talking about my husband here."

"Oh my God. A husband. That word coming out of your mouth is seriously going to take some getting use too." 

"Mmm…" Brian nodded his head "Yeah, suppose so, but it was your bright idea," and that was as close as Brian would ever get to admitting Ted had been right that night at Britin.

And Ted acknowledged it with a simple smile.

"I can only imagine Deb's reaction. She's probably going to ask me if I knocked up Sunshine."

The two men shared a laugh and oddly enough, it wasn't so strange that Ted was the one that found out about this first. After all, in the months that Brian and Justin had been apart, Ted was the only one that actually encouraged Brian in his own Ted-like way to go after what he wanted, while everyone else seemed to be content with Brian reverting back to his old ways. Extending his hand to shake Ted's, the older man extended his as well. Brian gave it a strong squeeze.

"Remember Theodore, not a word or you'll be know as the balless wonder of Liberty Avenue and your wife will suddenly take over the reigns as husband."

Ted nodded profusely, "Right Brian. Whatever you say, Brian." his only response to Brian's threats. With those final words, they both left for home, each looking forward to seeing their respective blonds.

TBC...


	4. Part Four

_New Year's Eve, dinner at Deb's_

"Did you have to invite him, Ma?"   
  
Deb rolled her eyes and reached over to slap Michael across the back of his head.   
  
"Now you behave. Sunshine is as much a part of this fucking family as you are. I might not have screamed bloody murder while pushing him out into this world, but he's still mine." She stated with that flair only she could pull off, a fluttering of her hand tapping over her chest right where her heart resided.  
  
A gaudy ringed finger waggled at Michael which brought about the responses of eye rolling and a flabbergasted sigh, which was definitely over dramatized, but that's Michael for you.  
  
"Well, I for one can not wait to see that gorgeous little blond haired twink again," gushed Emmett. "I swear that boy just gets prettier and prettier every time I see him."

  
"Thanks Em," replied Justin, a genuine smile on his face, Brian following in right behind him, his customary brow lifted in response to what Emmett just said about _his_ Sunshine.  
  
Ted muffled a chuckle at Brian's reaction and said nothing except a friendly hello to the newly married couple. It actually felt pretty damn good to be party to such a big secret that no one else knew.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to share Sunshine," grumbled Debbie good-naturedly, leaning up to plant a kiss on Brian's cheek.  
  
"Hey honey..." and then the little blond at his side was immediately enveloped into a tight hug. "It's so good to have you home, baby. How long you're here for?"

"Maybe you should loosen up your hold, Deb and he might actually be able to answer you," teased Brian, tongue in cheek. Justin laughed quietly at Brian's comment and met the gaze of his husband, who nodded in answer.   
  
"I'm not going back to New York, Deb. I can paint here and go back to the city every so often. I already made the contacts that I needed."  
  
"Oh my god! Sweetie, that is so wonderful!" Both Emmett and Debbie screamed in unison, which garnered an eye roll from Brian, who couldn't help but glance down at the blond at his side. Even now, despite everything Justin has been through, he still got embarrassed. Gloved hands moved up to hide his face from everyone. Brian, unable to resist, leaned over and kissed Justin on the temple, whispering "You're a beautiful blushing bride," the words spoken so quietly that only Justin could hear it and he immediately grew a darker shade of red.  
  
"You would think that being in an on and off again relationship with you for the last six years, the kid wouldn't be so fucking quick to blush," stated Deb with a grin, then reaching across to pinch Justin's cheek. Justin glanced up at Brian briefly "You'll pay for that one," he mouthed. "I look forward to it," mouthed Brian right back.  
  
"That's really good news, Justin." Ben, who had just came downstairs and overheard the conversation, added.   
  
"Thanks Ben."  
  
"Yeah. Great, Justin." Michael's words lacked the sincerity in them that everyone else's possessed.   
  
"Hmm.." was his only response, though he had so much more to say, especially because of the dark look Michael kept shooting his way, but he was not about to ruin this dinner. He knew Debbie spent hours in the kitchen for this meal.  
  
Brian was less concerned about such things. His arms folding against his chest, his glare stealing Michaels gaze away from Justin, as the two best friends shared a look, the meaning clear in hazel eyes. _Back the fuck off of Justin._ Michael blinked and looked away. Seconds later, Brian slid a possessive arm around Justin's shoulders and pulled the blond against his side, the maneuver clearly a statement to Michael.   
  
"Come on, come on, let's get this party started." Deb said, while grabbing Justin's wrist and pulling him along into the kitchen. Justin glanced back at Brian with a pleading look in his eyes to save him, but Brian was having his fun right at that moment. He just hoped there wouldn't be any dead people at the end of the day.   
  
"Ok, everyone, grab a seat and we can maybe begin this dinner even before we ring in the New fucking Year!" Deb laughed. Soon, everyone was sitting around the table, waiting for the mistress of the house to start the festivities.   
  
"Ben, could you help cut up the meat, please? And Brian, will you fill everyone's glasses? If we're doing this, let's do it properly."   
  
Both Ben and Brian went about their orders and as Deb finally sat down and managed to take a breath, something suddenly caught her eye. No, it couldn't be. She must be seeing things. Slowly, she first narrowed her eyes at Brian's hands, as he done what he was asked and then, she switched her gaze to Justin's hand. Back to Brian's hand. Then once more, Justin's hand. Finally, she simply grinned.   
  
Things were definitely moving along even better than she expected. And for that, she was grateful. That they finally got it. Still, she couldn't help but give them a little headache about it.   
  
"So Brian...how long?" She asked as he finished and sat down beside Justin, his arm now instinctively hanging around the boy's shoulders. As Deb looked straight into Brian's eyes, he knew that she knew. Slowly, she grinned at him and he exhaled. Thank God, things will be alright tonight.   
  
"Actually, it's been three weeks." The rest of the table, except Ted, was completely clueless. What the fuck were they talking about?   
  
"What's been three weeks, Brian? What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked, trying to track down the line she so obviously missed. There _must_ be something she missed. She glanced around the table and everyone seemed as clueless as she was.. Just then, she spied a little smirk on Ted's face, as he tried to concentrate on the table surface and not pull any unnecessary attention to himself. After all, his balls were something he didn't want to part with. Now or ever.  
  
"Sunshine, Brian, do you want to be the ones that'll tell them or should I?" Deb winked at both men, as they looked at each other. They might as well give her the opening line. It might be even more fun that way.   
  
"Well, Deb, the stage is all yours." Brian smirked, pulling Sunshine closer into his embrace, their rings finally catching their eyes. Looks of disbelief and joy danced on the guests' faces, as Deb spoke the words.   
  
"It seems that we have real newlyweds here at this table tonight. So I just wanted to say how happy you made me. " Deb stood up and hugged them both, while they were still sitting, kissing their cheeks with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well I felt it was the right thing to do, since I knocked up Sunshine." He laughed at the expressions on their friends' faces. Deb flipped them both lightly across the head, causing them to turn toward her, question in their eyes.   
  
"That is for not telling us, so we could be present, you little assholes." But, there was no anger in her voice. Just joy at what they did.  
  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Mel.  
  
Lindsay was beaming from ear to ear as she bounced out of her chair and made her way quickly to the pair, and following Deb's example, hugged and kissed them both.  
  
"Congratulations to the both of you!" She looked softly at Brian, her palm gentle against his cheek. "Oh Brian," her eyes suspiciously misty.  
  
"Did I just fucking step off into an episode of the twilight zone?" murmured Mel.  
  
"Thought you always lived there, Mel" replied Brian with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up asshole….and by the way, congratulations..." a small smile actually curving the woman's face.  
  
"Now I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Mel."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get use to it." The two shared a knowing smile. They had come a long way in the past year or so. Ted glanced at the pair and then smiled at Blake, who already knew about it as well. Ted was not expected to keep it from his partner, now was he? Besides, he did have to tell someone.  
  
"Congratulations, you two."   
  
"Thanks Ted," responded Justin, who by now was grinning from ear to ear, doing his best to remind everyone how he actually earned his nickname.  
  
Michael sat through it all completely dumbfounded as the words of congrats spread around the table like wild fire. Even Hunter and Ben, although Hunter was obviously pea green with envy, shared their happiness for the couple.  
  
Brian leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek   
  
"Honey, think we should tell them that we are expecting twins?"  
  
"I think you just did, dear."  
  
"I just hope you get your shape back quickly," snarked Brian, earning laughter from everyone at the table except Michael who at this point had finally puffed up so much that he had to let it out.  
  
"I can't believe you did this, Brian. Not only did you marry this ungrateful little twat, but you didn't even confide in me about it."   
  
"I don't recall having to run my life by you, Mikey to see if you like how I am living it and I would be very careful how you refer to Justin in the future."   
  
Brian's words were cold, his eyes narrowing on Michael. The only thing that kept him from reaching across the table and doing some real damage was Justin's carefully laid hand on his forearm.   
  
"Michael Charles Novotny!" bellowed Debbie.   
  
"No Ma! This isn't right. Brian is making a huge mistake here and he can't even see it. Justin is a gold digger! He never loved Brian like he should!"  
  
Before Brian even had a chance to say anything, Justin had already sprang to his feet. Nearly six years of Michael's bullshit had finally taken its toll.  
  
"Michael, I can forgive you for a lot of things, because sometimes you had Brian's best interest at heart. But as of right now, you will stop talking about me as if I was not in the room. As for being a fucking gold digger, my last piece sold for ten thousand dollars!" Which caused everyone to open their mouths in shock. None of them had known how well Justin was truly doing with his art.   
  
"So, I don't need Brian or anyone else for their fucking money. Unlike you, I have loved and will always love Brian for exactly who he is and not because of some childish, misguided dream of a thirty something year old asshole who refused to mature past fourteen!"   
  
Michael's face had grown red with fury. The two men seemed to have a stand off of sorts and it looked like it was up to Brian and Ben to put a stop to this.   
  
"Come on Michael...Let's go before you say something you'll regret or rather something that you can't take back." Michael jerked away from Ben, his dark gaze meeting Brian's.   
  
"And you call me a sell out?!"  
  
"I'm warning you one last time, Michael. Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Life." growled Brian.   
  
"And you wonder why I never said anything?! This is why. The constant fucking interference that each of you has created in mine and Justin's relationship over the past six years. So yeah, we did it our fucking way. Get used to it. I have nothing to explain nor does Justin. And so help me God, Michael, if you ever demean Justin in my presence again…" he let the threat hang there in the air as the two friends stared at each other. It was Michael that looked away first and without another word, stormed out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Debbie." whispered Ben, who by now was probably just as pissed off at Michael as Brian was. The constant tug of war had finally wore out its welcome as far as the professor was concerned and his partner had some choices to make and soon. Hunter followed Ben out the door, leaving the kitchen in silence.  
  
"We should probably go too," murmured Justin.  
  
"No. You two fucking sit down right now, because we are going to have this fucking dinner and you all better damn well enjoy it!" The red head looked around the table and dared any of them to say differently. For the most part, everyone returned back to eating except for and Justin. The two shared a look. To say Justin was in shock at what Brian just did would be an understatement. Brian on the other hand was still reeling at the news of how much Justin's paintings were selling for.   
  
"I'm fucking proud of you," murmured Brian, leaning over to brush a kiss against Justin's lips. It was not just because of the paintings though. It was for everything that Justin had just said to Michael.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Brian. Which…" clearing his throat to get everyone's attention "I'm not done saying my peace just yet. All of you will stop referring to my husband as asshole in a derogatory manner. Nor will any of you refer to him as a heartless shit. If I hear that any of you so much as spoke one wrong word about Brian, then you should know that those with dicks will learn to know the term eunuch real well and those born without dicks will find themselves sewed shut while you fucking sleep. Am I making myself fucking clear?" Justin asked looking at each and everyone of them. The table was silent, because Justin just didn't talk like this. Brian did. Of course, the shock might eventually wear off, but for now all they could do was blink and stare at the young artist.  
  
Thirty minutes later, as everyone was finishing their meals and conversations around the table took a more relaxed tone, Deb glanced at the clock on the wall.   
  
"People, it's five minutes till midnight. So grab your glasses and let's move to the living room. I wanna ring in the New Year properly." She rose her glass, standing up and walking into the room, where the TV was already on. Everyone else followed her, their glasses firmly in their hands, smiles on their faces.   
  
"So Brian, Justin, what kind of surprise can be expected next?" Mel asked, not being able to help herself into provoking Brian just a little. Justin grinned, letting Brian take care of it.   
  
"Well, when it happens, you will all see. Until then..." He rose the glass in the air like a toast, drank a sip or two and actually transferred the liquid into Justin's mouth in a french kiss. Just to gross Mel and Linds out. That was always too much fun to miss.   
  
"OK, guys. This is it. It's ten seconds till midnight." Ted warned, already pulling Blake closer. Brian gently entwined his fingers with Justin's, pulling the man inside his embrace, already kissing his sweet pink lips with abandon. At that exact moment, midnight struck and people on the Times Square went wild in their celebration, confetti flying every which way.   
  
"Happy New Year, everyone!" Deb yelled over the noise of the loud TV, smile stuck on her face.   
  
Right here, right now, things seemed to be near perfection. The couples happily congratulated each other with laughter, hugs and kisses. Only Brian and Justin stood there in the middle of the room in each other's arms, mouths fused together. Nobody else existed in their world right at that moment. Only the two of them together. But that didn't put off anybody. They simply walked to them, hugging them together, wishing them all the best. And it wasn't just for the New Year. They both knew that for a fact. A fact that made them smile at each other, as their friends danced around them and laughed with the innocence of pre-school children. And it felt so good. Just being here. Together.  
  
TBC…  



End file.
